School Notes
by SammieXLoganXClydeXVaughn
Summary: What the flock does in class for fun.Rated T for language.Also Very Random
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of earth tell me what you think! I don't own Maximum Ride. But I do own Gemo. You'll understand later.**

**Chapter One**

**Class: Science **

**Code Names**

**Leader1-Max**

**Silent&Gemo-Fang**

**Teror-Gazzy**

**BlindBomber-Iggy**

**Angel-Angel**

Leader1:Anyone else board to death?

Silent&Gemo:I second that motion

BlindBomber:Yep

Leader1:Lets pass notes

BlindBomber:We already are

Silent&Gemo:Max I love you

BlindBomber:Gasp

Teror:Gasp

Leader1:Fang...I...I love you, too

BlindBomber:Double Gasp

Teror:What he said

Silent&Gemo:Everyone go away right now

BlindBomber:Dont have to tell me twice.*Jumps out window*

Teror:Ya,what he said!*Follows Iggy out window*

Leader1:What is it Fang?

Silent&Gemo:Max I wasnt kidding when I said I loved Ride I love you with all my heart.

Leader1:Awww Fang whatever-your-last-name-is I love you with all my heart, and then some

Angel:AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

BlindBomber:Oh,gag me

Teror:C'mon,man that was sweet

Silent&Gemo:Hey Max after school you wanna get a soda or something?

Leader1:YES!Erm I mean, I guess so.

BlindBomber:*Mumbles something about being a love sick puppy*

Leader1:HEY!

Silent&Gemo:Hey Max can I ask you something?

Leader1:Sure,what is it?

Teror:Yes,Fang what is it?

Silent&Gemo:Gazzy go away and Max do I dazzle you?

Leader1:Seriously?

BlindBomber:DUDE!

Teror:WTF

Leader1:GAZZY

Teror:What?You said it earlier.I dont even know what it means.

, back at the matter at Fang?

BlindBomber:I cant belive you actually said that!

Silent&Gemo:Language Max,and I read Twilight

BlindBomber:Wgat the duce, man?

Leader1:Iggy, why are you watching Family Guy?

BlindBomber:For the same reason you are.

Leader1:Point ,anyway,why in the Hale did you read Twilight?It's a girl book.

Silent&Gemo:I was board so I read it now awnser the question.

Leader1:Yes,frequently

BlindBomber:That is a CHICK BOOK man!Plus Breaking Dawn was a total let-down what's with the black-outs?And a vampire baby?Seriously?

Leader1:OMC,Iggy you read it too!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

BlindBomber:Um I mean,uh,aw,screw it,I LOVE THE TWILIGHT SERIES.

Leader1:*Rolling on floor*HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Silent&Gemo:I know!So Max I dazzle you?

Leader1:I just said yes!plus I used a line stright from the book.

BlindBombera,even I caught that

Leader1:HA

Teror:This is better than T.V.

Silent&Gemo:Sorry I'm new at this relation-ship thing

Leader1:What about the Red-Haired-Wonder?

BlindBomber:OOOOO!

Teror:What he saiiiid

Silent&Gemo:That wasnt a relation-ship that was a kiss

BlindBomber:Yeah as Dane Cook would say it was a relation-Shi-

Leader1:IGGY

**Well that was chapter One and me and my friend made this note last year! Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people I have chapter two up and runnin!**

**Anyway Heres Chapter 2!!!Oh yeay and the code names pissed me off so thats why there gone.**

**Chapter Two**

**Class:Choir **

F:Hey whats up?

M:I am Trying to watch Willy Wonka!Wow,I just sounded like such a Mary-Sue

F:Willy Wonka ha ha he's so GAY

M:Alright,but I am also trying to read a book titled as my name, whitch has all of us, and everyone weve ever met in it with strange accuracy.

*Candy Man Plays*

F:I HATE THIS SONG

M:Well I happen to like it! So yeah *Sticks out tounge*

F:It's to Lovey Dovey

M:Noits sweet *Hehe thats a pun*

F:Whatevea now THATS a place to live!

M:Where?

F:**Chocolate Factory **

M:I never knew you liked chocolate you never act like it

F:Well I do

A:Yay! Now I know what to get you for your birthday tommorow!

M:Wait!That's tommorow?CRAP!

FYou Forgot my Birthday?Wait tommorows my birthday?Crap!

M:HA! You forgot too.

F:Well im not thinking how old am I turning?

M:Duh 15. Wait then that means i'm already 15?Oh man!I forgot my own birthday

F:HA

M:HA HA

F:HA HA HA

M:HA HA HA HA

F:HA HA HA HA HA

M:HA-

A:STOP IT! YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING!

M+F:Sorry

**THE VERY NEXT DAY AT 12:00**

F: ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Flock: Shhhh! quiet

M:3 2 1

Flock:HAPPY BIRTHDAY FANG!

F:Ahhh! *Thump* (Fell off his bed)

F:WTF?I was sleeping!

A:Sorry

F:It's ok but me of all flock members needs sleep.

M:Fang, it's noon!Get you lazy butt up, and open your dang presents!

F:IM NOT LAZY

I:Say's the guy sleeping at noon

F:Shut up blind boy

I:Whatever, Emo guy

F: I am NOT!EMO!

N:You so are

F:NOT

N:ARE1

F:NOT

N:ARE

F:NO-

Rest of flock:SHUT UP

F:My Birthday Day! NOT!

M: I give up

A:Me too

G:Me 3

I: My 4

*Rest of flock walks out of room to go see Hannah Monntana*

F:NOT

N:ARE

**Well what did you think? I want to know and I hope you enjoyed my story more chapters coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo peoples of Earth it's me again and I found more of my old notes any way this is Note two and this is a day after the last note and yes there still watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory.**

**Chapter 3**

**Class:Chior Teacher: **

F:OMF CHARLIE JUST GOT RAPED BY HIS GRANDPA!!M:Um Fang? Have you been eating sugar again?

F:No... Mabey....YES!!!!!!!!!!

M:Oh, God! Fang calm down!

F: HE HAS AN AWESOME MUSTASH!

M:Who?

F: GRANDPAL JOE!

M: Okay... well, the sugar should be wearing off right about now.

F:Ill just eat more*Grabs about 20 hershey bars*

M:Oh no you dont*Grabs hershy bars before he eats them*NO MORE SUGAR. DO I HAVE TO MAKE IGGYBLOW UP ALL OF IT?

F:NO! But I looooooooove you, this much

M:Oh, shut up I was drugged you idiot do you think I acually LOVE you? pft! No.

F:Sure just as long as you love me

M :Okay, now your're making me mad, Fang, and you wouldent like me when Im angry. GRRRRR

F:*cough* Hulk *cough* um did I mention you look really good today?

M:No you didnt but thanks for saying so!*turns into happy Nudge/Angel Max*

F:Yes im off the hook

A: Off what hook? Howed you get on a hook?

F: I went fishing with a shark

N:Awwww, why didnt you tell me? I would have wanted to go! I havent been any where in forever!

F:Well I dont... I mean I wasnt really fishing.

N: Well ,why did you say you were?

M:Nudge... It's called sarcasm

F:I live with a bunch of LOSERS

M/A/N: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

F:That you ladies were absolutly wonderful

M/A/N: thats what we thought you said

F:Well.....

M:Hmmm?

N:Yes Fang what is it?

A:Yes What is it?

F:Nothing, nothing at all, even if I said what I was thinking I would lose.]

M: Yes, yes you would young grasshopper

N:Fang is part grasshopper?

M:No Gillian

N:My name is Gillian? I thought it was Monique?

M:Oh god.

F:Ha ha I love living with you girls

N:But wait why did you call me Gillian?

F:She didnt mean it litteraly

M:Ok go watch Family guy the episode where Brian gets a new girlfriend

N:Mkay*30 min later* HEY

A:HAHAHAHAHA

M:HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

F: Hilarious*To be said in uncaring voice*

I:He he he...

**Hope you laughed your *** off enjoy next chapter up soon!**


End file.
